


What is His is Not For Sharing

by Dophne



Series: Stony Bingo R2 2017 [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Jealous!Steve, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Steve doesn't like it, Stony Bingo 2017, Tony is a little shit, Top!Steve Rogers, WARNING: could be seen as dub-con, flirting with the most handsy guest, for PR reasons, he has other plans, or at least for everyone else except Tony, party event, possessive!Steve, prompt fill: asking for trouble, the avengers attend an event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Tony Stark knows exactly what would happen if you provoke the little jealous monster that sits inside Steve and he quite enjoys it.





	What is His is Not For Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> for stony bingo 2017 round 2 prompt fill: asking for trouble. 
> 
> In this fic everything that happens is consensual. Tony and Steve have already talked about this and they are okay with it as long as Tony doesn't do it every time they have an event. They communicate in this universe! 
> 
> WARNING: could be seen as dub-con.

Steve hated it when they had to go to public functions like the one they were at but knew it was an important PR move for the Avengers. The night had just begun and the team had only just arrived but Steve could tell it was going to be a struggle. He knew from the moment they walked through the large grand doors of the event hall and as Tony was snatched from his side in an instant. Steve knew that he was going to have a long night ahead of him.

So he watched Tony from his spot at the bar wondering what his fiancé could be discussing with the princess of some foreign country Steve had not bothered to hear. He was not always this rude, but this _girl_ has been feeling up his fella since he came within touching distance of her. What was worse, though, was Tony not pushing her away. No, he turned to her, smiled and actively flirted back with her so blatantly.

 

Steve could feel the deep possessive creature stir in the pit of his stomach turning angrily in circles as HIS fiancé began entertaining her. The bartender passed him by offering him an assortment of food and drink which Steve angrily indulged. Steve knew better than to interfere. This was Tony’s forte and sometimes some clientele and donors required a bit more schmoozing to with their favor. It was not until he caught eyes with Tony that he realized that his fella was doing this on purpose, being all touchy and flirty with this princess bitch. He...he wanted Steve to get jealous and possessive and the sad thing was, it was working.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Steve growled to himself forgetting that he was holding fragile glass between his hands causing it to break when he exerted more force into making a fist than he had meant. He cursed once again being glad that the glass was empty and none of the shards had struck his hands too badly.

 

“Looks like Stark is having some fun,” an unwelcome, and frankly quite annoying, voice came from Steve’s right pulling his attention away from Tony for a moment. Steve rolled his eyes at Hammer wondering what the vile man could ever want with him at a time like this.

 

“Go away Hammer,” Steve warned turning back to see Tony smile and continue to charm the overly touchy bitch princess.

 

“Well, she is a _fine specimen._ It is not surprising that Stark has taken quite a, what do you say, _fancy_ to her don’t you think?” Hammer continued looking in the general direction to where Tony was standing and talking away.

 

Steve could feel his anger boil under his skin, “She’s a dame, Hammer. She is not a thing for you to objectify nor do I like what you are insinuating that my _fiancé_ would do.”

 

“Yo yo, I did not mean any disresp-” “Fuck. Off. Hammer,” Steve growled menacingly chasing the man away in an instant as he turned to him with an icy cold glare. His eyes went back to Tony in a moment watching him and the bitch carefully.

 

Tony had shifted them so they could face another person who seemed to be interested in joining the conversation. From where Steve stood he could tell the man wanted a piece of the treasure that was Tony. Has everyone forgotten that Tony is engaged? Or do they think that Tony would be so easy to get him to cheat on his fiance who happens to be Captain Fucking America? It truly boggled Steve’s mind.

 

Steve waited until Tony looked up at him again to send a short warning glare and a small twitch of his jaw to let Tony know of his displeasure. Tony did not dain those looks with a response and for Steve that would not do at all. Steve needed to remind his _fiancé_ exactly who he belongs to. Especially as the bitch started to look and begin to brave touching areas that belonged strictly for his eyes and hands to explore.

 

It was that moment, that Steve decided it was not only Tony who had to be reminded of who Tony belonged to but the rest of them as well. He asked for another glass of scotch before heading over to where a seemingly endless crowd surrounded Tony and the bitch. She seemed to get more and more clingy by the moment. Rage filled him as he watched the bitch wrap her ugly hands around Tony’s hips so casually trying to bat her eyes at Tony. At least this time, Tony had the audacity to move out of her arms and move her hands off his hips. He did so kindly even though Steve himself would have preferred if Tony had ripped them off. But still, To Steve Tony was not anywhere near off the hook.

 

Steve came up behind Tony pressing himself completely against Tony’s back. His movements easily pushed the bitch aside; replacing her touch with his. He nuzzled into Tony making sure that his fella knew he was there completely.

 

“Why hello there handsome,” Tony greeted looking up at him with a loving gaze while placing his free hand softly on his cheek.

 

“Hello _mon Coeur,_ ” Steve greeted back with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes, “won’t you introduce me to your new friends?”

 

“I am Princess Sherry,” the bitch replied putting out her hand to shake. Steve did not shake it but he did say it was...nice to meet her. She smiled back but Steve could tell she was annoyed at his interruption. He might hate her more than he hated the Red Skull at the moment. She even tried to lay a hand on Tony's arm _right in front of him_.

 

“I do not appreciate you touching Tony so casually,” Steve growled wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist. Tony began to protest but Steve did not give him the time, “I have been watching you try to throw yourself at my fiance for the past forty-eight minutes and I do very much dislike it when people think so little of Tony or think so highly of themselves as if Tony would just throw away our relationship so easily for the likes of you.”

 

“Wha-” “Good day your highness,” Steve bid her goodbye and pulled Tony along ignoring the shocked stares of the rest of the guests at the event. Steve kept moving not really hearing anything but the rush of blood in his ears needing desperately to get out. It wasn’t until a small harsh tug from Tony’s was Steve pulled out of his head a bit to see his fella looking at him knowingly and pointing towards a small door that exited the main hall. Steve easily pushed them through exerting some force in case it was locked.

 

The instant they were alone in the hallway Steve pressed Tony against the wall and devoured his mouth hungrily. Tony did not hesitate to kiss back letting Steve dominate the kiss completely. Steve wanted to taste everything. Claim those lips as his, mark the skin as his, fill that ass with his cum to show that Tony is _his._

 

“Mine,” Steve growled into Tony’s ear as he pulled away and began to kiss and lick and bite at Tony’s skin. Tony just groaned and gave a breathless _yes_ in return. It made Steve want more. To hear Tony cry out his name to the chance guest to hear his cries through the wall. He wanted everyone to know just who Tony belonged to.

 

“Gosh _Steve please,”_ Tony begged but Steve just wrapped on of his hands into Tony’s hair and pulled.

 

“You do not get to dictate how any of this goes _Anthony,”_ Steve commanded seriously getting close to Tony’s red-cheeked face, “guess you need to be thoroughly reminded of who you belong to.”

 

“Do it,” Tony cried, “I already did the hard work just _fuck me, Steve.”_

 

Steve contemplated restraining himself but then he decided that it would be a punishment to him more than Tony if he denied his fella the request. “My aren’t you a needy little shit. If all you wanted was my cock you could have just asked nicely for it instead of flirting with that royal wench.”

 

“Please fuck me with your cock,” Tony shamelessly said making Steve grab Tony by his ass cheeks and haul him up easily and held him there. It took only a few moments to get Tony’s pants off and finding the travel lube in the pocket of his slacks. Steve checked if Tony were speaking the truth before coating his cock quickly and aligned himself to enter. He did not give Tony time to adjust or react as Steve thrusted quick and deep into Tony making his fiance scream out in pleasure. Tony grasped at Steve’s shoulder as he went as hard and as fast as he could without hurting Tony in the process.

 

“You belong to me,” Steve cried a bit into Tony’s shoulder, “you are mine as much as I am yours.”

 

“Yours forever Steve or I would have never said yes to marrying you,” Tony said quickly in between thrusts.

 

“I need to clean you of that bitch’s touch,” Steve growled kissing Tony’s lips, skin, everywhere he could reach while he continued to devour Tony’s ass.

 

It did not take long for either of them to cry out in orgasm knowing full well that all the remaining guests at the event heard them quite clearly.

 

Steve did not mind. That should teach them for touching and challenging what was his in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [my Tumblr](https://queendophne.tumblr.com) I post a lot of stony art (under the tag queendophart) and my writings as well as reblog a lot of stony!


End file.
